ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden Magic
Forbidden Magic is something that nobody is immune or excused from casting. While it may be very tempting, it pays a powerful price when the user is finally caught. The punishment can vary between each type of Forbidden Magic. Healing '' Magic cannot be used to heal others'' This is the weakest of the Forbidden Magic due to its punishment. If one is injured or sick, the user is unallowed to try to rid of it. They will gain the injury or illness themselves and if a magic user, be banned for at least one week from using it and have their magic items taken away. This was shown to be used twice in Season 1, once by a non-witch or apprentice, and once by Hazuki Fujiwara. The Witch Doctor Majo Heart also used this Forbidden Magic many times to save human during the wars in the past. Manipulating '' Magic cannot be used to manipulate people's hearts'' This means the user can't change the way someone thinks or feels about anything; whether it is something minor or something bigger. If the user was to use this, their punishment will be accumulated depending on how many times they did it. They are put into a deep sleep reminiscent of a coma, but it is unknown what the time length is for just using it once. Onpu Segawa was the only person shown using this when she abused it during her time as an antagonist in Season 1. As a result, she gained one-hundred years of slumber but was woken out of it after the others used their magic as a sacrifice to wake her. Death '' Magic cannot be used to revive the dead'' This one is the most simple of the Forbidden Magic and if cast, the user will instead switch places with the dead person and die themselves. Momoko Asuka used this in hopes of awakening Majo Monroe after she passed away from her illness. Momoko's crystal shattered and she didn't succeed in reviving Monroe. Because she used forbidden magic and broke her crystal, she lost the right to continue her witch apprenticeship; however, the Queen gave her a second chance. Self-Interest Magic cannot be used for selfish reasons Although this doesn't apply as Forbidden Magic for normal apprentices, the Ojamajos set this rule for themselves before they returned to witch apprenticeship in the Light Novel Series, saying that they will only use magic to benefit others and not themselves. They also said that they should be turned into Witch Frogs as punishment if they were to break this rule. However since the Witch Frog Curse can only be cast by the previous queen, the Witch Queen instead offered to destroy all of their taps, thus making them lose their apprenticeship permanently. ''Trivia'' * Forbidden magic has been used a total number of 4 times in the series. * In the dub, a 4th type of Forbidden Magic exists which includes using magic to change history. However, it is unknown if this is legitimately classified as "Forbidden Magic" as the Ojamajos never used magic to change history throughout the series. Category:Apprentice Category:Witch Category:Magic